fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera
Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera is the second flash game in the Cactus McCoy series and a sequel to the first game, Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns. Like the original game, this game too has 12 levels to complete - which means a total of 60 challenges and 60 treasures - but the number of badges and weapons differ a little. This time there are 79 types of weapons (not including the fists) and 60 badges (instead of 80). The game was released on October 6, 2011 by Flipline Studios. Announcement The long awaited sequel to Cactus McCoy will be coming to Flipline Studios on Thursday 10/6/2011! Each day, we will reveal new characters and exciting details about Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera! You can expect many new locations as McCoy embarks on an epic journey south of the border in search of the fabled ruins of Calavera. More details coming soon! Previews *'9/30/2011' - Cactus McCoy 2 is announced! - 6 days until Cactus McCoy 2 is released. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/237 *'10/01/2011' - 5 days until Cactus McCoy 2 is released. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/244 *'10/02/2011' - 4 days until Cactus McCoy 2 is released. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/250 *'10/03/2011' - 3 days until Cactus McCoy 2 is released. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/254 *'10/04/2011' - 2 days until Cactus McCoy 2 is released. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/258 *'10/05/2011' - 1 day until Cactus McCoy 2 is released. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/264 *'10/06/2011' - Cactus McCoy 2 is released. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/284 Story After defeating Hex Hatfield in Emerald Shrine and putting the Thorned Emerald back to its place, and keeping himself from being turned into stone, Cactus McCoy continues his job as a treasure hunter and goes to a hidden temple to find a treasure. When he is about to get the treasure, he is stopped by a woman saying "Not so fast!" She tells McCoy to step away from the treasure, but McCoy refuses. McCoy and the woman move closer to the treasure. They lift the treasure from the platform, activating a booby trap which startles them both. McCoy uses this as a chance to run away with the treasure. While she chases him for the treasure, McCoy goes across a bridge that breaks apart when he steps on it. Then, the woman tears off the cloak and reveals her wings and flies McCoy to safety. Then she tells McCoy that her name is Ella Windstorm, who is actually not a human but a being from the Volado race. Windstorm also tells McCoy that all of the other Volados were in danger and she needs that treasure to save them. She says she can use some help and makes a deal with McCoy. Suddenly, another mysterious woman, Malana Mire, appears and abducts Windstorm. McCoy gets knocked out by Mire's associate, Dumbbell. Now it is up to him to defeat Malana Mire and all of her goons, including Alpaca Jack, the skilled llama rider and Dumbbell, a dim-witted but strong man and save Ella. When he defeats Malana Mire, she explodes in a burst and only the Serpent Blade remains. As McCoy and Ella try to escape and save themselves from the cave, Alpaca Jack calls them; as they see that Dumbbell has lifted the rock in the entrance of the cave. Then they all together escape and get on Malana Mire's boat. Locations # Tumblewood # Dustbin Road # Thistle Trail # Prickly Prairie # Southwind Express # Blackstone Tunnel # Calamity Cave # Port Scamwell # Gridlock Canal # Makopa Jungle # Whiplash Rapids # Calavera Ruins Enemies * Malana Mire (Main boss; in level 12) * Alpaca Jack (Boss in level 4) * Dumbbell (Boss in level 8) * The Enemigos ** The Hobos ** The Hangmen ** The Snap Dragons ** The Kodiaks ** The Green Guerillas ** The Railbenders ** The Scallywags ** The Hexagoons ** Reptaras ** Ship Captains ** Cactus McCoy Imposters Trivia * This is the first appearance of all the characters except Popōca and Cactus McCoy. * In the previews a new character appears in the new picture except Popōca's because he appears in the first Cactus McCoy game. Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Games Category:2011 Games